


that one hoe

by afujosh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, I dont know what else to add, M/M, Original work - Freeform, Very gay sex, highschool/college, i didnt mean to make a triangle, i dont recommend to children, it gets messy, k bye, m/m pair, pls give feedback--its my first post, stephen is a fat mood, virginkiller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afujosh/pseuds/afujosh
Summary: SoBasicallyThe jist is that Sam, being the mofo he is, isn't helping Stephen get into Russel's pants. From there, multiple events ensue to promise angst, an author questioning who is canon, and lots of gay. Hell, he's that one hoe.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO WHOEVER WAS UNFORTUNATE ENOUGH TO COME HERE  
> PLs don't shit on my writing too terribly  
> So idk how much I'll be updating or how long I will continue the story, but I'll try even if I do get A fan. The summary was shit, so to give an actual cast, Steph is our main, Russ and Adrian are our fuckboys, and Sam is the best friend that may get his own story...? Anyways, I'm sure Adrian won't be introduced in this update, so I'll explain him later. Russ is just your typical good, smart boy who's pretty athletic. Sam is officially a freshman at a local college. Stephen has a need to bag a big name before he leaves. That's about it. So get as high off of this gay shit as men off drug, kiddos!!! Enjoy! -- IJ

He was sitting in the far corner, typing away at his computer. Today, his had pulled his hair back into a small ponytail at his neck, wearing Adidas joggers, a Thrasher T-shirt, a jean jacket, and flat Vans. He also wore glasses that were beginning to slide down his nose. He pushed them up quickly, pausing briefly before beginning to type again. Instead of typing, it sounded like he hit each of the keys hard. His eyes were focused completely on the cursor moving on the screen. He then stopped suddenly, shutting the laptop. He straining in his chair, stretching his arms high and his legs long. His eyes were pressed closed tautly. He then picked up his bag, shoving his computer into it before yawning and walking out of the library. 

He had started coming to the school library about six months ago, towards the ending of August. He had started out by grabbing a book and sitting down, reading the first chapter through before checking it out, coming back every other day to get a new one. A few weeks in, he had stopped reading and had claimed the back corner of the library for himself, pulling out his laptop and typing away at whatever he was writing. He was tall, with long hair—for a guy, at least—and always wore clothes leaning into the athletic or skater type. Today was one of the few days he would wear his glasses, thick black circle frames. 

Said ‘he’ was actually Russel Maddox, the alleged prince of Harper East. He was the top athlete of the football team for our school, but was normally in the dumps academically. I had first discovered this when I had noticed him the first day he walked in. It’s not that he tried to make his presence known, but had the aura that made people look his way. It was surprising to see him pick out a book to read, even more so when he began to type so rigorously. From then on, I try not to, but I always begin to stare at him in curiosity. Was he actually trying to better his academic game? It seemed too late now, since he was already a junior. 

I am Stephen Johannes, the alleged intellectual of Harper East. I am always in the top five in all four subjects throughout the state. It’s been the title I’m riding on for the best possible scholarship available. It takes up most of my time, studying and whatnot. The rest of my time is taken up by being gay. Since I’m a senior already, whatever I do academic can only help, and nothing can hurt it after ending junior year. I spend the rest of my time out and about. I wouldn’t call myself a slut, per say, but I was definitely capable of being a hoe once in a while. I spent most of my night life wither working as an escort—not sexually, mind you—and the rest of the time, I’ll contact my main bitches for a night on the town. 

Not many people know of my reputation, other than close friends or, again, my main bitches. My friends, being said, also had a ‘reputation’. Of course, they had a wholesome image throughout the school, but the reputation that I have put on for them if quite something. It may even be beyond me. Sam, my ‘enemy’, as many people know him as, is definitely… more experienced? He’s been in the game longer than I have, and he’s the one that outed me before I knew it myself. That’s when we realized we had more similarities than differences, and became inseparable. That was in the beginning of sophomore year. It feels like decades. 

Recently, I’ve been scheming about how I could possibly blackmail Russel. I know that it’s a stretch, but that’s where my mind goes, automatically. I got up a little after Russel left. I left quickly, offering a quick smile to the librarian. He was quite young, with a sharp haircut. When he smiled back, his teeth were white. Good potential. 

When I walked out of the library, I was glad to know that I was just in time to catch up with Sam. He was currently eyeing someone a couple paces down the street. I ran up to him and hit his neck. 

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!” He yelled. The guy a couple paces ahead looked back at us in shock and started walking faster. He tried to force said guy to turn around with his eyes before going to glare at me. “What the fuck, man? That guy was gonna get it hard,” Sam had sighed. I laughed as I saw the guy walk even faster, turning the first corner in view. 

Sam was a freshman in university. He was dressed in top notch brands; that’s what escorting did for you. “So what the fuck up is with you, huh?” Even if we were friends, we couldn’t act like it out-right. That’d be weird. “Caught me just on time.”

I smiled. “I need to talk to you for a second. Do you remember Russel? Russel Maddox?” I asked hurriedly. 

“Yeah…?” Sam answered slowly, obviously intrigued. 

“Recently, he’s been at the library, working on something. Never mind that, though, I plan on making him my last shot in high school, just like how you did with Finn Hart.” Finn Hart was the star athlete last year, who graduated with Sam last year. Sam smiled at the memory. 

“There’s nothing like taking someone’s virginity,” Sam laughed. I looked at him; he had no sense of morals. But I still had to go out with a bang. Sam was always one-upping me at this kind of thing. 

“Yeah, well, that’s the plan,” I said. “How at first did you get to know Finn?” 

Sam raised his eyebrows. “Young grasshopper, you must do this on your own. It’s your choice to go this big, so you have to get the shit to fall in the right place.” He shoved his hands in his front pockets. I sighed. It was now my turn to glare at him. 

“Thanks for shit, bitch,” I said exasperatedly. He winked. 

“No problem, hoe,” he replied deftly. We continued in silence before he continued talking. “So, there’s a kid in my English Lit class who I think may be in the closet,” he began.

“What’s he look like?” I asked mildly, yet still curious.

“He’s six foot, brown hair and eyes, semi-lean, okay-ish clothes, kinda plain but a little bit mysterious, in my opinion,” he said.

I snorted. “And what judgement do you have?” He glared down at me, a little smile playing on his lips. 

“True, true,” he conceded. “But he seems to be a bit flustered around men, so it’s a pretty subtle hint. I’m still going for it, though. I haven’t had a good authentic dick chase in a while,” he sighed, bringing his hands out a wrapping them around the nape of his neck. I laughed out loud quite hard. 

“Oh, yeah, sure. What happened to Jamie?” I asked, catching my breath.

He rolled his eyes. “Straight as a fucking board,” he said sadly. I nodded with him. “So, has Russel changed at all?”

“He’s been growing out his hair, and he got majorly taller, at least for a junior. That’s about it though, nothing completely extreme. He’s seemed to have gotten a better fashion sense, too.” Sam nodded as I spoke. 

“Alright, cool,” he said. “I think he may be not too hard to get. I guess we’ll see. Hey, this is where I veer off. I know that you go down this way to get home, so I’ll see you when we can,” he said. We came to a stop at a fork in the road. He looked at me expectantly. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. 

“Come the fuck on, man,” I said. “Really?”

“I betted a year, didn’t I? You should have had better faith in my ass,” he said devilishly. He closed his eyes expectantly. 

“Ugh.”

I stood up on my toes to reach his cheek, pecking it quickly. “And?” he continued. I sighed in annoyance. 

“I’ll see you soon, daddy,” I whispered, terribly quiet. 

Sam held a hand up to his ear. “Sorry, what was that?”

“I’ll see you soon, DADDY!” I yelled at him. He smiled broadly. 

“And the same to you, sexy,” he slapped my ass before beginning to walk off. Suddenly, I heard a piece of gravel skid on the pavement. Sam and I both swiveled around to see what it was. 

Russel Maddox stood at the entrance of a public bathroom, his eyes wide and his mouth open by a sliver. Sam turned back to me, grinning stupidly. Suddenly, he pulled me to him by my back, kissing me deeply. I clutched his shirt with my hands, trying to push him away. No wonder he was able to switch. He let up after a good couple of seconds. 

“See you later, baby,” he said, his arm trailing from my back before he left. I could hear him chuckle maniacally as he walked away. I turned around to see Russel looking shaken. I gulped hard before stomping up to grab Sam. 

“You can’t just fucking do that kind of shit when I know what you fucking did with Stan, dammit!” I forced my voice to break. Sam was completely bewildered. “Fuck you, whore! I hope you got fucking STD’s!” I screamed at him before slapping him. Hard. It what he deserved for screwing with my plan. Sam, palmed his face, a dark red bruise forming. I turned around quickly, walking deftly past Russel into the bathroom. 

I heard him stutter as I brushed past. I pinched my cheeks after I passed him, trying to set the scene. Russel continued to stumble, probably deciding whether or not to come follow me. I leaned onto the sink, rubbing my face with hot water. Russell’s footsteps began to echo as he walked into the bathroom. With the shit I’ve been through for the last couple of minutes, he better have a big fucking dick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a very mysterious introduction of Adrian has occured, but besides that, only slight character development with Russel. Sadly, Sam wasn't able to feature in this chapter at all. Nothing much has changed, but more plot development will occur later on.  
> Thanks to all of you who looked past my shit writing.

I pinched my cheeks before Russel had the chance to come in. When he did, you could tell ten seconds before by his steps. I lowered my head over the sink, letting drops of the water fall into the sink to replicate tears. I pretended not to notice come in, only jumping when I was able to see his reflection in the mirror. He stood idly, not knowing what to say. I wiped at my eyes, only adding redness to them. I turned towards him slowly, looking down at the floor, hoping he couldn’t sense my excitement.

 

“Uhm,” he started. “Hey. Are you… alright?” Ah. So he’s the oblivious good boy type, huh. Easy enough. His hands were fidgeting together in front of him, his eyes going between the floor and I. I wiped at my face before looking up at him properly.

 

“I…I’m alright, but thanks for the concern, I guess,” I said monotonously. I swallowed, turning back to the mirror. I washed my face yet again. Russel fidgeted more, his shoes scratching up against the rough cement of the bathroom. The window at the top of the wall let in yellow light from the late afternoon. Russel then took a few, precise steps in my direction. I turned around suddenly, slightly not expecting this type of confrontation.

 

“If you don’t mind a stranger,” he began. “I was actually just about to go out. I can give you a ride if you want,” he offered. Wow, gullible enough to think I’m younger than him. And to take _me_ out. Wow.

 

I began to think before nodding slowly. “…Sure. I’ll go. But I do have a ride, you know; I’m a senior.” Russel looked flustered by the fact, slightly reddening. I smiled at him softly before grabbing a paper towel and patting my face dry, throwing it away. “So,” I said, pulling out my keys. “Why don’t you lead the way? I’m feeling parched.”

 

 

I parked right besides Russel’s car. This could not have happened better, in all honestly. But, well, something was off. It seemed too easy. I sat for a second in silence as I watched Russel get out of his car. Sighing, I got out as well, walking up with him to the place he had been talking about. It looked lightly run down, but busy for the sun to still be out, even if it was close to setting. As we walked up to the bouncer, bright-colored lights were spewing out of the open entrance. I was almost completely sure that the bouncer, being WWE-ready, was about to whoop Russel's ass for even approaching him, but he only grinned and stepped aside, nodding to me curtly. Baffled, I didn't try to linger. 

 

Walking in felt like a retired slut's version of PTSD. Flashing lights, half naked men and women, and third bases everywhere. There was a circle bar in the middle of it all, with a girl serving drinks to customers left and right. Russel saddled next to me as I occupied a bar chair. I ordered a rum and coke, putting down a twenty to cover for whatever Russel would order. Russel shoved it back at me and paid for us. I laughed as I swiveled in my seat, eyeing the dance floor. 

 

"Underclassmen should treat their seniors, shouldn't they?" Russel joked. I laughed too, but the music shut up any sound I had made. It was beating so hard you would be able to feel vibrations through your seat. Russel turned out to the crowd as well, looking at the other attendees. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a blonde man in the corner of the room. His shirt was unbuttoned down perfectly, with matching black pants and shoes. His eyes followed me insatiably, and I was sure as hell gonna return them-- wait. Right. Russel. 

 

I turned over to him. "Do wanna go dance?" I asked, nudging him and glancing towards the floor. 

 

Russel shook his head adamantly. "No way. I can't dance for shit," he commended resolutely. I sighed, pushing myself to stand. 

 

"C'mon. If you aren't coming with me, I'll go up there by myself." Russel hesitated, but still shook his head. 

 

"I'd rather watch you from the sidelines they have to go up myself," he said softly, yet loud enough for me to hear in perfect clarity. I nodded, turning to the dance floor. 

 

"Well then," I said rhetorically. "Here I go." I walked out onto the floor, immediately feeling eyes boring into my back. Slowly, I found my own rhythm to the music before feeling a light touch on the small of my back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello  
> Im back at it again as you can see  
> sry for all of the short chapters Id hate it too  
> Anyways  
> Next chapter will just be character profiles since besides some cringey descriptions I haven't hinted at all at their exterior appearnces.  
> SO  
> BE READY  
> GTG  
> BYE


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are short character analysis' of who we've met so far. If you want to know anything else or have questions about their personality, just write below!

Character Analysis

Stephen:

  * Height: 5’7
  * Birthday: September 21st, 2001
  * Body frame: Thin, but has a full body??
  * Hair: Dark brown, curly
  * Eyes: Hazel
  * Skin tone: Peach
  * Likes: Popsicles, school (sometimes), Chinese food
  * Dislikes: Spicy stuff, spiders, roaches
  * Hobbies: Going out hoeing and reading



Russel:

  * Height: 5’10
  * Birthday: December 24th, 2002
  * Body frame: Light muscles
  * Hair: Light brown, long
  * Eyes: Blue
  * Skin tone: Mixed
  * Likes: Sports, writing, Mexican food
  * Dislikes: Dancing, inchworms, movies
  * Hobbies: Writing and soccer



Adrian:

  * Height: 5’10 ½
  * Birthday: November 13th, 2002
  * Body frame: Lean
  * Hair: Blonde, wavy
  * Eyes: Brown
  * Skin tone: Neutral
  * Likes: Clubbing, school, chocolate
  * Dislikes: Salty stuff, cats, laziness
  * Hobbies: Music and swimming



Sam:

  * Height: 5’9
  * Birthday: February 2nd, 2000
  * Body frame: Lean
  * Hair: Brown
  * Eyes: Gray
  * Skin tone: Almond-colored??
  * Likes: Gambling, bartending, parks
  * Dislikes: Denim on denim, frogs, old men
  * Hobbies: Day-drinking and cooking



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was slightly helpful. If you have any unanswered questions, just ask and I can answer them in another half-chapter


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHat's goOD

I inhaled sharply. I didn't expect to have been approached that quickly, but upon glancing behind me, it was the man before. Had he been keeping an eye on me? The thought of it sent shivers up my spine.

I stood still as the soft touch had began to wrap around my waist. He leaned in, so I leaned back, my head falling on his shoulder. 

'Hmm,' he said softly. A piece of hair dangled in front of his face. I pushed myself to stand upright and turned around to face him correctly. 'He-'

I pushed a couple fingers to his face, 'Don't. It'll ruin it,' I chucked. He opened his mouth and licked my finger. I waited a second before I removed it. I took a step closer and placed my arms on his shoulders. 'That was a little better.' The man got closer to me, placing his hands on my hips. I put down my head a chuckled for a second at his confidence before raising my head. He lowered his gaze to gloss over my neck. His eyes flashed to me before placing his lips on my neck. His tongue swirled on my skin, the warmth making me lean in. As his teeth had skid my skin, one of my hands almost dug into the man's hair, at least before I saw Russel in the corner of my eye, watching me. I stumbled a bit, but the man held me steady. He raised his mouth to my ear. 

' _What's wrong?_ '' he had whispered. I took my arms from his shoulders. 

'My friend is at the bar. I should go back to them, actually. They look a little lonely," I said apologetically, slapping myself in my head for going a bit too far, especially in front of Russel. Before I could walk away, though, he pulled me up to the bar, just a little away from Russel. He grabbed a pen from the bartender and pulled the cap off, throwing it back at them. he wrote hopefully his number on the inside of my forearm. He gave the pen back before he left, walking away slowly. I glanced down at my arm. 

_867-5309. You have ten minutes._

I gulped before looking back up. He stationed himself by the doorway, checking his watch while propping his foot up with the wall behind him. I gulped before turning around quickly. Oh shit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are actually pretty short ngl


End file.
